


Capricious Vampire's Secret

by Hydr4gon (Arceus6892)



Series: Promise Encased in Ice [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Hydr4gon
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, but the young idol Tsukasa Suou cannot afford to rest just yet.  As the new "king" of Knights, Tsukasa has a lot of responsibilities to adhere to—one of which involves looking after a spoiled vampire.  Too preoccupied with the work pressed upon him, a distance is formed between the two.  Between all of this, Ritsu suddenly starts working...?!





	1. Frozen Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter series intended to be a one-shot, but it turned out much longer than I had expected. As a result, I have decided to divide the story into multiple parts. If you are interested, there is a prequel to this work as well by the name of "Snowy Winter Dreams," (be warned however; it is rated explicit for a reason), which is not required to read in order to fully understand this story. Without further ado, please enjoy the read!

The eraser end of my pencil tapped impatiently against the surface of my clipboard. The unresolved problem on the nearly complete sheet of paper continued to stare back at me, as if taunting me for my lack of understanding. I glanced over at my notes beside me and studied them for a little longer. It would have been much easier to focus and solve if there weren't a bothersome hindrance right beside me, tugging at my sleeves and rolling into me at every opportunity he was given.

"Su~chan..." The voice pleaded, trying to get my attention after having ignored him for so long. He was delightfully silent up until recently, where he must have woken up from his peaceful slumber.

"Ritsu-senpai, I have already informed you that I will be very busy this weekend. It was due to your own _insistence_ that I allowed you to stay," I reminded him, honestly surprised that he had stayed this long. He asked to spend some time with me two days ago, but for some reason he had refused to return home. He kept insisting to me that he would much rather be around me than that 'annoying bug' as he put it, but I had warned him beforehand that I would not have the time to take care of him. However, since he was silent most of the time and blended in with the shadows, it wasn't too different than watching over a tame house cat.

"Nn..." I could feel him stir from behind me, but I remained riveted on my homework at hand. I let out a startled noise when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, but I tried to pay it no mind. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but the warmth of his body resting against me was oddly comforting. However, I could not let such distractions derail me from the work I had to get done.

"...Ritsu-senpai, I can feel you breathing down my neck," I pointed out, a little embarrassed by his closeness. "It is a little distracting, so please refrain from-Ahhh?!"

I bit down on my lips as I felt his teeth suddenly sink into my neck, enough to draw blood. The pain was immediate and abrupt, leaving me no time to prepare. My body soon became numb to the feeling, but even as this has become something routine, I still cannot completely become accustomed to it. Kuaaa, make an effort to at least warn me!!!

"Su~chan is delicious as always~..." he chimed, licking his lips as he drew away from me. "Mm, a little sweeter than usual, too...Were you snacking on something while I was asleep?"

"I-I most certainly was not!!!" I hastily declared, the heat rushing to my face as I swiftly turned my head to shoot him an annoyed look.

"The crumbs on your face say otherwise," he retorted, smiling as he watched my flustered reaction as I quickly reached for a tissue to wipe them off. However, when I could not find what was he was talking about, I realized that I had been fooled. His smirk appeared to grow even wider.

"Nacchan's going to scold~"

"Nngh..." I sighed and dejectedly shook my head. "Well, if it so happens to be that I am gaining weight, then I shall accept the humiliation...After all, it is much easier to _endure_ than what Sena-senpai used to put me through. He truly was _ruthless_ at times, but I suppose it was my own fault for allowing myself to be in such a situation."

His face seemed to darken when I mentioned Sena-senpai, and I quickly regretted saying something foolish. It is always difficult parting with a comrade, but as he and Ousama were third-years, it was only a matter of time before we had to bid our farewells. Ritsu-senpai seems to have a difficult time with the topic, so I should have known better than to bring it up. I steadily moved closer to him until our elbows were touching. I gently placed the clipboard on the bed and turned my attention to him. My smile seemed to ease his discomfort, and he smiled back in return.

"Is there something that you need from me?" I asked, wondering if there was a reason behind his restless behavior.

"Mhm," he responded. His eyes lowered to his hand as he played around with my own, gradually interlocking his fingers with mine. "Did you have something in mind for our date~? Since it's going to be a special event and all..."

" _D-Date_?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks flush. Did we not just spend the night together a couple days ago? I thought I had mentioned that I do not have many other free days to be going on dates this month, but the skeptical expression I was receiving from Ritsu-senpai suggested otherwise.

"You didn't forget, did you...? The promise we made, for Christmas?" I quickly affirmed his question with an 'Ah!' after realizing what he was referring to.

"Of course not! Ah, for that, there are a number of places I have in mind. For instance, there is a rather elegant, albeit extravagant parlor I have been meaning to drop by. However, I am fine with any place where there is something _delicious_ to eat...♪"

"Fufu, so sweets then~?"

"Please do not have me mistaken," I grumbled, shaking my head. "It is not that I have a sweet tooth...Such a childish trait is something I have long grown out of-Hm? Ritsu-senpai, please pay attention when I am speaking..." My voice trailed off when the idol leaned over the bed, appearing to reach for something on my desk. I felt my cheeks flush when he grabbed a handful of candies I thought I had hidden away in an inconspicuous area. I opened my mouth to say something in an attempt to retort whatever he was about to say next, but I was at a loss for words and simply snatched them out of his hand instead.

"P-Please do not touch belongings that are not your own!" In my moment of weakness, completely unaware of what I was doing until it was too late, I popped a candy into my mouth as I attempted to throw Ritsu-senpai a defiant look. I could tell he was trying hard to stifle a laugh. He extended his arm to prod me in the cheek with his index finger, which I returned with an annoyed cry.

He lowered his arm but continued to lean forward. He opened his mouth with an 'Ah~,' and I carefully placed a candy inside, trusting that he won't bite down onto my fingers. I felt his body gradually lean against me soon after, his head resting against my shoulder as he gently pushed the clipboard out of the way with his foot.

"So a parlor, huh~ Mhm, okay...How about presents, then...? If they're as expensive in taste as your choice in food, don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"Ah, please do not worry about such meager details. Anything I receive from Ritsu-senpai is something I will treat with the utmost honor♪"

My eyes rested on the small, decorated box atop my table, neatly aligned with the handmade plush and lyrics I received from my seniors. The diet goods were there as well, although I have yet to actually put them to use. The green, striped box sat in the center, alongside the emptied box of chocolates I received from him on Valentine's Day. Sometimes when he stays the night, I would catch him staring in that direction, and once he even left a cupcake he made in front of the other gifts. I had to apologize to him the next day when I smashed it with a textbook thinking it was a bug. After realizing that it was actually another one of Ritsu-senpai's grotesque pastries, I reassembled as much of it as I could manage and savored the sweet taste.

"This year, I asked my parents for something a little extravagant," I said, trailing off on a bit of a tangent. "I have always wondered what these famous _amusement parks_ have to offer, and I hear many students of my class speaking of their experiences."  
  
"Eh~...?" Ritsu-senpai spoke, leaning away and tilting his head as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Su~chan, you've never been...?"

"I am afraid not," I said with a shake of my head. "And it seems I am not going to. My parents scolded me for wanting to squander my time on something so childish. Now that I reflect upon it, I suppose it is rather undignified to go to such a place at my age..."

"Not really..." Ritsu-senpai retorted. He rested an arm over his half-bent leg as he continued to face me. "They're fun for anyone, not just children. Well, for most people, anyway...You still want to go, right...? You don't always have to worry about behaving like a proper adult. Use your youth to your advantage and relax every once in a while...♪"

He chuckled in a way that was similar to how I've heard Sakuma-senpai laugh, but I did not dare to point that out.

"I'm suddenly talking like an old man, huh...But if that's the case, take my wise words of wisdom to heart~ It's important to act your age every now and then. All this studying and formalities will make you grow into an old man faster than Anija, and that's a fate I'd hate for you to suffer."

"Even if you say that..." I spoke with a sigh, hanging my head and staring dejectedly at the open notes and papers I still had to sort through. Sometimes I wish I could afford to be as carefree and relaxed as Ritsu-senpai, but I know very well that that is not an option for me. Especially since I am the family's only heir, I have to perform my best at all times or risk putting my family's name in danger. Even managing to hide a relationship like this is enough of a challenge...

I inadvertently reached into my pocket for more of the candies from earlier that I had stashed in there. I placed some more into my mouth as I reached for my clipboard again, but Ritsu-senpai snatched a hold of my wrist before I could take it back. He looked over the papers that were attached and quickly flipped through, keeping his body turned so that I could not confiscate it from him.

"Ritsu-senpai, please return those to me-"

"You're almost done, aren't you?" he interjected, glancing over the papers once more to make sure he wasn't mistaken. I told him that even if I was almost finished with my homework, that wasn't all that I was required to adhere to. Since I still have a lot to prepare for in terms of unit activities, it was imperative that I begin practice right away.

"Then why don't we do that together?" he asked, surprising me with his proposal. A lesson from Ritsu-senpai was rather rare since he is usually too tired or too lazy to do anything at all, much less teach.

"I would be honored!" I quickly exclaimed, my eyes lighting up at the opportunity. "Ritsu-senpai's teachings are a great _privilege_ ☆"

"Fufu, don't get too carried away yet~ My lessons are really tough, so don't expect me to hold back. Besides, I'm still a little sleepy, so I need to take a bit of a nap first, okay...?" He brought his palm up to cover his mouth as he yawned, his eyes already starting to close. Even though he had the entire bed to fall back into, he slowly crawled over to my lap and nestled his head atop of it. My face grew flushed at such a bold action, and my abrupt squirming received a few grumbles from the other.

"Ritsu-senpai! Please do not use me as your pillow! There is plenty of space on the bed itself, so I would rather you...Ah, it's pointless, isn't it?" I could tell by his shallow breathing and his motionless state that he had already fallen back to sleep. Only a cat should be able to posses such an ability, but Ritsu-senpai seems to have inherited its powers.

I let out a sigh and carefully leaned over to where my papers were, watching over the sleeping idol to make sure I did not knock him over. As I mindlessly observed the unanswered questions, my own thoughts distracted me from completing the assignment. I am aware I can be rather work-oriented most times and am always busy these days, but...is that really so terrible? I do not understand when people advise that I should 'act my age' because I had always assumed that I should behave in a more mature manner, but perhaps it is really the opposite...

Even before, my classmates and I seemed so far apart, like complete strangers despite having been with them for so long. After spending more time together and experiencing what people my age generally do, it still feels like a distinctively different world to live in. Having the free time to get together and go to malls, cafes, and playing video games...Although this aspect of 'having fun' is enjoyable in the moment, is it not more important to focus on what lies ahead and prepare for the adult world, where there is no time to rest?

I reached into my pockets in search of candy to calm my nerves, but all I found were the wrappers. Ahh, this terrible habit of mine is quite dangerous. Candy offers such a primitive form of pleasure that works as the perfect stress reliever, but I cannot afford to rely on it so irresponsibly.

My hand instead moved to Ritsu-senpai's head, where I gingerly moved my fingers through his soft hair. Although he had become accustomed to me touching him by now and generally did not complain, I was still wary of doing something that would cause him to feel uncomfortable.

I hummed a gentle melody that I thought I had long forgotten, luring him into a deeper sleep with a song Leader had written for Knights. Although he remained motionless like he was sound asleep, a more peaceful expression washed over his face. My hand continued to comb through his hair as I softly hummed, both to him and myself. The song and Ritsu-senpai's presence made me soon forget my worries as I gradually started to lean backwards.

I felt Ritsu-senpai stir as my back hit the bed and as my body turned to the side, inadvertently brushing the vampire off my lap. He rubbed his eyelids and peered at me through one half-closed eye. I was too tired to provide much of an explanation, so I gently smiled as I patted the space next to me. Ritsu-senpai showed me a sweet smile in return and slowly made his way over, languidly stumbling across the bed until he could lie down right beside me. Both of us were too sleepy to move under the covers, but the warmth of Ritsu-senpai resting alongside me as he pulled me into his chest was enough to keep me warm.

It may be foolish to take such a break, but I felt so much more relaxed being able to rest like this. I did not realize how tired I was and eagerly brushed up against my partner, letting my stress disappear as I delved into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next few days were rather routine; show up to class, study the material between breaks, and of course attend my unit and club meetings. My club meetings have seemed oddly too quiet since Leader left, but the peaceful and regulated atmosphere made it much easier to relax and take my mind off things for a little while. On the contrary, unit activities were just as busy as ever. There was rarely a time of rest as Narukami-senpai and I managed everything. Ritsu-senpai tried to stay awake a little longer when I asked him enough times, but it was still difficult for him. He did what he could to help out when there was simply too much for the two of us to manage, but as his strengths shone through the most during the nighttime, I figured it would be most beneficial to let him rest. Since the two of us are usually the last to leave as it is, I catch him up with our plans during that time.

I did not realize that something had started to change until only recently. The hectic onslaught of activities and lives have occupied most of my focus, but I had detected a change in atmosphere during the few weeks before the holidays.

In the midst of preparing for events and practicing for lives, I had selfishly become too invested in my own worries that I paid little attention to Ritsu-senpai. Even though he would normally attach himself to me during unit meetings or fall asleep beside me as we discussed our agenda, it seemed like that started happening less and less. I first began to notice when my eyes would wander off next to me, expecting Ritsu-senpai to be there but realizing that either he was absent or farther away than usual. I rarely heard a word out of him anymore, and he seemed to disappear as soon as the meetings were over.

I blamed myself for my own carelessness and asserted that I will find out if something is amiss. Although I had warned him ahead of time that I will be too busy to provide him with much attention, to completely ignore him altogether is unacceptable.

No more than two weeks before the S1 live we had been preparing for, I figured I needed to confront him now or never. I prepared the excuse that I needed to check in with his progress concerning our strategy, so I carefully eyed his movements during the meeting to make sure I did not lose sight of him. I managed to catch him right as he was heading out the door, nearly knocking into one of the newcomers as my hand reached for his sleeve.

"Ritsu-senpai! If I may, I would like to discuss some matters regarding our plans for _Knights..._ "

His eyes widened at my sudden gesture; I could tell by his expression that he was clearly surprised that I had decided to call out to him after this long. What little emotion that appeared on his face for that split moment disappeared as he shrugged off my hand and turned his head back towards the door.

"Sorry, can't today," was all he said before vanishing from the studio. With his bag slung over his shoulder in a way that mirrored Sena-senpai, his silhouette was nowhere to be seen in the blink of an eye. I did not expect such an abrupt response and remained stationed in the same spot, staring blankly at the shut door.

"Since when is he in such a rush to return home...? Surely, he could have spared a couple minutes..." I wondered aloud. My dejected self continued to project a bewildered expression to no one in particular. My mouth had started to move on its own as I restlessly paced about with my arms crossed.

"Nnngh, just what must I have done to receive such a reaction?" I wondered aloud, knitting my eyebrows and focusing my gaze onto the ground. "Ritsu-senpai can be so difficult to read at times, it certainly is vexing...Perhaps it really isn't a convenient time for him? After all, with all the events coming up, surely it must be a busy time for him as well..."

Having forgotten that there was still someone here other than myself, I let out a surprised yelp when I exchanged glances with Narukami-senpai, who was still sitting down beside the kotatsu and adjusting his makeup. He looked up from his mirror with a smile, but I was too embarrassed to have been caught talking to myself to return the friendly response.

"A-Ah, Narukami-senpai?! Ehem, please excuse my ramblings..."

"Ufufu, I was wondering if I should interrupt." His smile wavered for a moment as he placed his mirror atop the kotatsu. "Tsukasa-chan, have you been fighting with Ritsu-chan? I won't pry if it's something too personal, but if it's advice you need, I would be happy to listen♪"

I let out a quiet sigh, my eyes staring aimlessly at the kotatsu. My feet remained partway towards the door and partway towards where Narukami-senpai was stationed, mostly because I was uncertain of what to do. I did not wish to involve him in my personal affairs, so I shook my head and politely declined his offer. Knights used to be a unit where everyone kept to themselves, so I am still struggling to become accustomed to the closeness. Although I wish for everyone to become closer and support each other, I cannot help but be hesitant in burdening others with my own troubles.

"Tsukasa-chan♪" I let out an annoyed cry when I felt my cheek being pinched. I had been distracted for so long that I neglected to notice the young model approach me after packing up his belongings and appearing ready to leave.

"I'll be entrusting you with the rest of the preparations, okay?" he chimed, winking at me as he waved goodbye. "Ritsu-chan still hasn't given us his strategy yet, so I'll be leaving him in your hands, alright? Good luck!"

I affirmed his decision with a nod, declaring that I won't disappoint him. However, as soon as Narukami-senpai was gone from the studio, an exasperated sigh left me. The weight of my burdens affected my posture and caused me to slump as I despondently searched the room to see if I had missed anything. Reminding myself that I did not have the luxury of time on hand, I dismissed my nagging thoughts and starting heading in the direction where my driver was waiting. I somehow managed to convince myself that it was because he was simply too busy that Ritsu-senpai had to run off in such a manner.

Even as I heard the door shut behind me as I marched onward, I greedily yearned for a chance to spend even a few minutes with my partner, or even for something as small as a kiss goodbye.

* * *

I stared intently at the papers before me, somehow hoping that squinting will strengthen my focus. Due to the sheer amount of work and distractions that muddled my brain, I regrettably was only able to manage a few hours worth of sleep. Something like this is surely dangerous for an idol, but as the unit's King, I cannot afford to squander my time napping when I have more important matters to attend to.

A low grumble hummed from within my throat as I continued to look through the outline I had sketched for the upcoming event. Since I arrived early at the studio, I had the place to myself to focus. I had collected detailed data concerning past events similar to this one as well as that of my opponents, analyzing the information at hand and writing out some viable frameworks for a strategy to secure a victory for Knights. Without Leader's songs at our disposal, our performance must be strengthened to the best of our abilities if we wish to exceed. As the unit's current leader, it is my responsibility to ensure that we achieve that level.

I like to analyze the framework as if it were a game of chess; with that in mind, I need to ensure that our opponents would be unable to predict our moves so easily. I must be able to read the opponent's options as well as our own to develop a successful plan. However, with every new strategy I wrote down, I quickly erased it when I later foresaw its flaws. Being in such a haggard state must be meddling with my brain because I seem to be unable to focus.

The scattered papers stared back at me: notes about previous lives of both Knights and other units, markings across the calendar for our upcoming schedule, and even more memos on what each member needs to improve on before the event...Every word was starting to coalesce into an indecipherable mess.

"Nngh..." I grumbled, letting my head further sink into my palm as I struggled to keep my arm propped up. The warmth from the kotatsu was reminiscent to that of my bed, and I could feel it steadily luring me to sleep. I shook my head a couple times to snap myself out of this daze, but my eyes still struggled to focus. I wasn't entirely aware what happened or when it happened, but I ended up resting my head against the surface of the kotatsu. My arms were crossed out in front of me as I tilted my head to the side, allowing my eyes to close for just a few moments. Perhaps a few minutes of sleep wouldn't be too terrible...?

I soon began to drift off to sleep, allowing my worries to dissipate for a little while longer than I had anticipated.

* * *

As my body slowly began to regain consciousness, I thought I could make out faint whispering from all around me. It was a rather unsettling experience to wake back into. I wanted to head back to sleep for just a bit longer, but some part of my brain was nagging at me to wake back up. Feeling a terrible aching in my arms and back, I readjusted my position a slight bit. I felt warmer than I remember feeling when first falling asleep, and I assumed it was simply from the kotatsu until I felt something loosely moving from across my back, threatening to fall if I moved too suddenly. Groggily opening my eyes and rubbing them with the back of my hand, I felt something slip to the ground as I straightened my back. My eyes followed the movement, and I was surprised to find that it was the jacket of someone's school uniform. I had to double-check to ensure that I was still wearing my own.

After arriving at the conclusion that it was indeed not mine, my eyes widened at the realization that there was someone right beside me, who happened to be missing the jacket to his uniform. I nearly bumped into him with my elbow when I turned around to reach for the overcoat. My heart skipped a beat, and I abruptly froze from the surprise. W-When did he...?

"Ritsu-senpai..." I quietly called out, his name escaping my lips as I stared at the sleeping figure next to me. He had assumed the same role as I had earlier and with the same posture, too. He looked so peaceful as he slept, so I tried to be careful not to disturb him. I slowly turned around and outstretched my hand towards the jacket that had fallen behind me. Similar to how I had found it upon waking up, I carefully laid it over Ritsu-senpai's shoulders. Entranced by his serene and carefree position, a smile crossed my lips as I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Ritsu-senpai♪" As I backed away and slowly realized that it was not just the two of us, I abruptly distanced myself from him and attempted to scramble together a coherent excuse, my face completely burning up in humiliation. A garbled mess of sounds left my mouth as the widened eyes of my underclassmen and Narukami-senpai caught my gaze.

"Ah, um, t-that's not-! Ah, I mean...! Uh, p-please excuse my improper behavior," I messily uttered, embarrassing myself further. Mrrrgh, how could I have done something so foolish...?! First of all, sleeping through what appeared to be a unit meeting, and now I so carelessly unveiled my relationship with Ritsu-senpai to everyone in my unit! Ahh, please forgive this foolish Tsukasa Suou...!

I deeply bowed my head and shut my eyes, wishing I could erase these last few minutes. I have been nothing but negligent lately, and it seems that every time I strive to redeem myself, I create another unwanted mess for everyone to see.

My clutched hands trembled from atop my knees, but my posture did not waver. I heard Narukami-senpai excuse the newcomers for an early leave. He left for a moment to let them out the door, whispering something to them that I could not make out. I kept my head down even as I heard his footsteps approach.

"Tsukasa-chan, you can look up now. That's no position our leader should be in♪" I hesitantly met his gaze, lifting my head just slightly. I must have appeared in a bit of distress because that pitiful, pained expression was sprawled across his face like when he would see Sena-senpai lecturing me harshly. I let out a surprised sound when I felt a hand playfully patting my head. Since Narukami-senpai hadn't moved, my attention turned to that of the person next to me, who appeared to be just waking up.

"Su~chan, everything alright...?" Ritsu-senpai's crimson eyes were looking up at me, his eyebrows raised in concern. I assume that my sudden outbursts must have woken him because he was still slouched against the top of the kotatsu, appearing like he was going to fall back asleep any moment. Even as tired as he was, his hand still found itself atop my head, waiting for me to smile until he lowered his hand.

"Y-Yes, my apologies for disturbing you," I spoke, straining myself to smile.

"Liiiiar."

"Eh? I assure you, I am alright..." I retorted, although failing to sound convincing with my broken tone. "Please do excuse me for my carelessness as of late. I have not been myself, and I shall do everything in my power to amend my mistakes..."

"But Tsukasa-chan, don't you think that's part of the problem?" Narukami-senpai spoke up. He had rested his chin against the palm of his hand as he leaned forward with his arm propped up atop the kotatsu. I was caught off guard by his odd question and asked him to elaborate.

"Well, you're tiring yourself out, you know? Worrying about every little thing like that is no good for your skin~ If you work yourself too hard, you'll burn out far too young. Ritsu-chan and I would hate for something like that to happen, so take care of yourself a little more, okay? Everyone in Knights is worried about you..." The more his concerned gaze met mine, the guiltier I started to feel. My clammy hands clutched the fabric of my pants as my eyes stared downward. Have I really been inconveniencing my fellow comrades over my own insecurities?

My hand started to inadvertently search for something beside me. I would normally reach for candy to relieve my distress, but I found something else instead and greedily took a hold of it, squeezing it tightly. I felt a wave of reassurance when Ritsu-senpai returned the favor, locking our fingers together.

"...It's true, Su~chan. It's not bad to rest sometimes." My attention turned to the direction of his quiet voice. I had never realized until now, but Ritsu-senpai looked even more tired than usual. His complexion was looking frail, and there were dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping. I wanted to ask him about it, but Narukami-senpai had more to say.

"Don't be afraid to rely on us some more, okay? When there's too much work for you to do, just ask us and we'll be happy to help you♪ Your health is more important to us than winning a couple of lives. Ritsu-chan already finished the strategy you were working on, so all we have left is to practice our routine." As soon as he finished talking, I searched through the papers and found that everything I had been working on was already filled out. My head turned towards Ritsu-senpai again when I felt my hand being squeezed even tighter. Although he had closed his eyes again like he was already fast asleep, his gentle smile helped put me at ease.

"And about what happened earlier..." Narukami-senpai continued, smiling and playfully poking at my cheek. "There's no need to apologize for giving your boyfriend a little kiss. Ufufu, you got so red in the face and everything, how cute!"

"E-Eh...?" I managed. My face was heating up by the second, and I could feel Ritsu-senpai's gaze on me as well.

"Well, this isn't the first time we're finding out, after all..." he explained, confusing me even further. I do not recall ever telling the others of our relationship, outside of my seniors. After Narukami-senpai was able to find out, it was only a matter of time before Sena-senpai and Leader were to discover our secret. However, I had been so careful to keep this from the newcomers...The last thing I would want is for rumors to spread about Knights or to scare away anyone wishing to join.

"Please pardon me for asking, but you did not inform them of our relationship, did you?" I sternly asked. He immediately shook his head, a pouty look sprawled across his face like the question offended him. I felt stirring from beside me and glanced over to see Ritsu-senpai stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"They figured it out~" he added, rubbing his eyes in drowsiness. "It was kind of obvious anyway, right...? I could tell by their faces that they already knew. Anyways, Su~chan..."

I asked if there was a problem and immediately froze when Ritsu-senpai leaned his body against me and reached for my wrist, lifting my hand up to his mouth and piercing the tip of my index finger with his teeth.

"What is this about you kissing me when I was asleep...?" My reply was a series of embarrassed noises as he continued to lick the blood off my finger with Narukami-senpai watching. I snapped at him to refrain from performing such actions around others, but a part of me was admittedly a little relieved that he was spoiling me with his attention.

He seemed to pause when he heard a ringing sound coming from underneath the kotatsu. Carefully letting go of my hand, he silently moved in the direction of the sound and reached his hand under the kotatsu. He moved his hand around a bit, clearly searching for something. I assumed he was searching for his phone, and that same ringing from earlier confirmed my suspicions as he pulled it out from where it had fallen. His face seemed to light up for a moment.

"Ah, Ma~kun," he said aloud, his eyes suddenly riveted on the screen. It was odd how quickly his demeanor had changed, and he was up and moving before I could even ask what that was about.

"Ritsu-senpai, are you leaving already?" I asked, even though his actions already provided me with enough of an answer. A bit of annoyance seeped into my voice, unable to conceal that I did not appreciate his sudden decision to simply leave without a second thought.

With his feet already moving in the direction of the door, he gave me a quick nod and waved goodbye, not even taking the time to turn around all the way or to slow down. I do not know why he seemed to be in such a rush, but he was wearing the same, indifferent expression as when he told me he was too busy to discuss Knights' strategy.

"Ritsu-senpai, please wait-" I called out, just barely bumping my knees against the kotatsu as I abruptly stood up. However, I had reacted too late and ended up calling to someone who had already left. An exhausted sigh carelessly escaped my lips as I dejectedly slumped back down to my original position.

"...Since our work is done, I shall be excusing myself as well," I said as I gathered all our paperwork and neatly stacked them together before placing them away into my bag.

"Tsukasa-chan, don't take too badly to what Ritsu-chan did just now, okay?" Narukami-senpai spoke up, trying to reassure me with his kind words and smile. However, I was too tired and preoccupied with other matters to think too far into Ritsu-senpai's earlier actions. I'm sure he had something urgent to attend to and had to leave right away. Perhaps I shall message him later and ask, but as for now, I must finish the work I have at hand. But even as I try to convince myself of this, I cannot help but shake my head in wonderment of Ritsu-senpai's odd actions as of recently.

"How long has Ritsu-senpai been taking off so suddenly? It seems that he does not have any time after unit activities anymore..."

"Hm, I wonder...? I haven't been paying that much attention, to tell you the truth..." Narukami-senpai admitted, straightening his back as he crossed his arms. He was staring off into the distance, and his eyebrows were knitted like he was pondering something.

"Although now that you mention it," Narukami-senpai continued, waving and pointing his index finger like he remembered something just now. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Ritsu-chan has been walking back with Mao-chan a lot lately. They're in my class, so I overhear them talking sometimes, you know? It's not that I mean to eavesdrop, of course! But they've been reconnecting a lot more lately, isn't that sweet?"

"Re... _Reconnecting_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "I am well aware that Ritsu-senpai has always been close to his childhood friend, so how has it changed recently?"

"Well, of course they've always been close! But, just recently, they've been doing a lot more together, don't you think?" Narukami-senpai's cheerful tone dropped when he saw that I was not taking too well to his words. I must have had on a rather pained expression, because he quickly tried to reassure me with a kind smile.

"Now now, you're not getting jealous, are you, Tsukasa-chan? Ritsu-chan really cares about you, of course, so don't think he'll forget you so easily, okay? It's obvious from the way the two of you are that he loves you! I know because my woman's instinct tells me so♪"

"Once again, you are saying odd things..." I grumbled but quickly corrected my tone. I shifted about from the discomfort of having my legs folded for so long, my hands still stationed stiffly atop my knees. "Also, please refrain from using such frivolous words as 'love.'"

"Ufufu, but what you two have is clearly love, isn't it?"

"Well, even if you say that..." Narukami-senpai gave me a curious expression in response to my reply.

"Hm, could it be you haven't said the words to each other yet...?" Narukami-senpai asked, his eyes widening in surprise. He could tell by my hesitation to answer that he was correct. Although we have been dating for over a year, it is true that we have yet to confess that sort of intimate feeling to each other through words.

"Well, why don't you tell him?" he continued, a cheerful tone latching onto his voice. He started giggling in delight, similar to that of a girl. "Ufufu, it would be so cute! You would make Ritsu-chan so happy just to let him know! That boy is a bit troublesome when expressing these kinds of things to people, so it must be hard for him to say it. That's why you should tell him first, and he'll be eager to prove it to you as well♪"

"Although I appreciate your advice," I interrupted, stopping him before he could become too invested in whatever fantasy scenario he was conjuring up in his head. "Please allow me to figure this out at my own pace. Something like that can wait until later, once both of us are a little more free with our time...As for now, I really must be taking my leave."

I politely bowed to excuse myself and took my leave, making sure to thank Narukami-senpai before I left. Partway through the door, I heard Narukami-senpai speak once more in a softened tone.

"He'll come around, alright? I know it must be tough for you right now, but we're all counting on you to do your best. If anything comes up, I will do my best to bear part of your burden as well. So make sure to take care, alright...'King'?"

Unable to come up with anything further to add, I simply nodded, keeping my head turned to hide my grim expression.

 


	2. Shattered Vow

I flipped through my class notes to make sure I had everything written down before packing up my materials neatly into my bag. I mumbled some things to myself as I tucked away my notebook and writing utensils, checking off what I had to do for today. It was one of those unusual days where I did not have anything outside of rehearsing to work on, which was something I eagerly welcomed over an extensive checklist's worth of assignments. It was a relief knowing that I actually had some time to relax. Perhaps today I shall make myself some tea and enjoy a few cookies and biscuits on the side♪

I was already starting to feel excited at the thought of taking some time to indulge in sweet treats. I may finally have the time to finish the latest book I have been reading, or perhaps invite Ritsu-senpai over for a game of chess-

My movements halted when I realized that I should wipe such frivolous thoughts from my mind. After all, Ritsu-senpai probably doesn't have the time for such leisurely activities, so it would be improper of me to burden him with my own selfishness. Without any reason to, I reached for my phone that I had already packed away and opened it to our messages from last night. When I had asked him about yesterday, he was oddly vague about what happened. He responded with, 'Just catching up with my childhood friend~' accompanied by a couple music notes and a sleepy bear sticker. As I have the terrible habit of jumping to conclusions, I had to remind myself to keep my thoughts to myself until I found out more.

As I was distracted with looking at my phone, I overheard a certain part of my classmate's conversation. My gaze immediately turned upwards, and a curious 'Hm?' escaped from my closed lips.

"...Ehehe, it surprised me a lot, too. Ritsu-senpai has been working so hard." My ears caught the words of Hajime-kun, who was visiting from the classroom next door and was caught in a conversation with the other two Ra*bits from my year, Tenma-kun and Mashiro-kun. Hajime-kun jumped in surprise when I abruptly interrupted their conversation the moment I heard Ritsu-senpai's name.

"Pardon me, but did you mention Ritsu-senpai? I seem to have heard 'Ritsu-senpai' and 'work' in the same sentence, so I am wondering if I may have heard incorrectly."

"Ah, y-yes!" Hajime-kun stuttered, his eyes widened as he took a few seconds to snap out of his startled stance before collecting his thoughts. "Suou-kun, how nice to see you♪ Um, I was just mentioning how Ritsu-senpai has been working really hard lately. It's come as quite a shock to everyone, ehehe."

" _Work?_ " I reiterated, not believing my ears. "As in, a part-time job?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, cheerfully nodding. "It was so sudden, too! He asked me about a job out of the blue one day during our club meeting. Um, did he not mention anything? I figured since you two are in the same unit, you must have known..."

I continued to show him a dumbfounded look as I struggled to comprehend the meaning of his words. Ritsu-senpai, working? Perhaps I am being mistaken and he is participating in some sort of new sleep-related clinical trial; _that_ I can believe. However, actual work? Preposterous.

"U-Um...Suou-kun, are you alright?" he nervously asked, his widened eyes looking to the other two for guidance. Tenma-kun had already lost interest in the conversation and was dashing about to relieve his energy, and Mashiro-kun was struggling to both get the attention of Tenma-kun and figure out how to help Hajime-kun. He eventually cleared his throat and looked straight at me, a calmer look on his face than that of his flustered friend.

"He really didn't tell you guys?" Mashiro-kun spoke, tilting his head to the side. "I figured that would be pretty important, since it might interfere with unit activities."

"No, he did not mention a word to anyone..." I hesitantly replied.

"Well, if you want to see for yourself, we're heading right over where he works if you're interested.  Hajime has a shift coming up at the same place, so we're just stopping by."

"If you want to stay and order something, that would be fine, too...♪" Hajime-kun chimed as Mashiro-kun finally managed to grab a hold of Tenma-kun's uniform and keep him stationed. His legs continued to kick in place as his sparkly eyes turned to mine.

"Tsukasa-chan, won't you go? Come with us to get some bread and sweets! It'll be super fun!"

"Well, if you would have me, then I shall gladly accompany you," I affirmed with a nod. I could not shake the curiosity of seeing Ritsu-senpai running around in an apron and waiting to tables. If it were at night, that would be a little more conceivable; however, even that was difficult to fathom. Ritsu-senpai can barely muster the energy to lift a pair of chopsticks.

I couldn't help but wonder why he would have kept such an astonishing detail to himself. No, not himself per se; he only kept it from Knights. To be behaving in such a secretive manner, not even taking into account how it may affect our performances if he is spending all his time at work...I know I should be more pleasantly delighted by the fact that he is finally managing to support himself on his own, but I cannot help but feel a little betrayed. Why did he tell Hajime-kun, but kept it concealed from everyone in Knights? A leader should know of these sudden changes in a member's schedule so that it can be taken into accordance with meetings and practice.

I shook my head and decided to clear my thoughts before I so carelessly became any more irate. It would be anything but elegant of me to storm in and declare an explanation, especially over something that I know must take a lot of motivation for him to pull through. I am being far too selfish...I should be more proud of him for managing to finally overcome his laziness and learn some self-discipline.

Tossing my doubts aside, I eagerly followed the members of Ra*bits to the cafe.

* * *

I was greeted with the scent of coffee and the calming chime of bells as the four of us entered the cafe. I was surprised to see that it was rather packed for something of its size. The interior of the place itself was nothing too impressive; I was expecting something a little more refined, but I am simply too accustomed to the high-class establishments my family is fond of. The atmosphere was rather refreshing, and I felt more relaxed upon entering. It was rather small but not so much so that it would feel cramped. The walls and floors were painted a range of chocolaty colors, making my craving for something sweet grow ever the stronger. Ah, so this is the power of a commoner's cafe!

" _Marvelous!_ " I exclaimed as I drew closer to the delectable sweets encased behind a glass case. Cakes, parfaits, pies, macaroons...There is no end to the wonders that this establishment holds. What a magnificent, marvelous sight to behold!

"Suou? Hey! We have to get seated first before we can order," Mashiro-kun explained, looking a bit confused at my entranced expression. "For someone normally so level-headed, you really take a liking to sweets, huh?"

"That is not-Please do not have me mistaken," I quickly corrected, retracting from the glass case and indignantly following the others towards a table beside some windows. "It is not the sweets themselves that I am interested in—I am merely fascinated by the amount of work put into intricately designing such palatable pastries♪ I wonder how Ritsu-senpai was hired when all the sweets he makes look rather _grotesque..._ "

I settled in by the end of the booth as Tenma-kun and Mashiro-kun sat across from me. The last of the Ra*bits had already hurried off and disappeared into the back of the cafe in preparation for his shift, so we waited for a waiter to come by and hand us some menus. I was told that since this is a cafe that specializes in not only pastries but proper meals as well, they prepare a menu for the customers as they would in restaurants. Since I am used to that type of procedure as it is, I had no problem in waiting. Not that I had to for long; the service here was looking to be rather promising, as someone was able to hand us our menus in no time at all.

"Ah, thank you very much-Huh?! R-Ritsu-senpai?!" Even though I came here specifically to see him, I had become so entranced by the well-designed pastries that I had forgotten my original goal. My flustered face met Ritsu-senpai's equally confused expression as he locked eyes with me. He had tossed on a simple, green apron with a cute logo of a coffee mug made to look like a mascot. He hadn't even bothered changing into anything else to match the rest of his attire; the only thing different was the apron, which was worn over the Yumenosaki uniform.

"Su~chan...?" He seemed to forget what he was doing for a moment as the bewilderment took over. His eyes narrowed as he cautiously addressed me. "So Ha~kun told you I was working here, huh~?"

"Would that be a problem?" I declared, steadily raising the volume of my voice. It was not that I was particularly angry; I was simply still trying to comprehend the fact that Ritsu-senpai was actually working, at a perfectly normal job not to mention.

"Ritsu-senpai, so you are actually working here after all?" I continued to ask, not even giving him enough time to respond. "Ah, so do you only wait on customers, or is making _sweets_ a part of the job description as well? That would be simply _magnificent_ —if that is the case, would you kindly demonstrate these acquired skills? Such a _marvelous_ talent would be utmost useful for gaining attention to _Knights_! If I may be so bold to personally request a design, would it be possible to embellish a _parfait_ with the _Knights_ logo-"

I immediately fell silent when Ritsu-senpai pressed his index finger against my lips. I felt my face grow warm at such a sudden action, and my flustered gaze met Ritsu-senpai's, who was wearing a rather pouty expression.

"Hey, not so loud...You're attracting the attention of the other customers. If you make me do that much work, you'll be paying me extra, got it~? Not that it matters anyway, since they banned me from the kitchen…"

" _B-Banned_? Just what did you do?" He shook his head dejectedly as a low groan escaped him.

"They didn't like my choice of toppings...How was I supposed to know that home-brought ingredients were disallowed, anyway...? I thought it tasted just fine..." That only encouraged a series of follow-up questions, but a weak cough interrupted my train of thought.

"Ritsu-senpai, if you have been afflicted with the flu, perhaps you shouldn't be bringing us our food..."

"No, it's nothing like that..." Ritsu-senpai denied with a defiant shake of his head. "My throat's a little dry, that's all. Su~chan, would you get me a drink...? The carbonated type, thanks~"

"Erm, I believe serving food and drinks are a part of Ritsu-senpai's job, not mine..." I corrected, but he just sighed as he glanced from the kitchen and back to us. He spoke a little more sternly this time, adding some urgency to his tone.

"Anyway, do you guys have your orders ready? We're understaffed today, so I can't slack off."

While I was so preoccupied with talking to Ritsu-senpai, the other two have already decided on their orders, whereas I have yet to open my menu. As I hastily flipped through the pages, I hurriedly ran my finger down the selection of sweets that I found to be the most appealing. My face immediately grew red when the realization sunk in that I was ordering this much in front of my senior.

"Ah, actually...Perhaps I shall revise my order-Eh? Ritsu-senpai?" The menu was snatched from my hands as Ritsu-senpai showed me a devious smile.

"Yep, no problem~ I'll have your orders ready in just a bit." He playfully stuck out his tongue when I tried to call him back in a flustered mess. I eventually gave in with an embarrassed series of grumbling as I let my face sink into my palms. Mrrrgh, what a foolish mistake...! There is no doubt that he will let word of my gluttony travel to Narukami-senpai. How will I ever explain myself...?

I watched as Ritsu-senpai disappeared behind the counter, and my eyes started to follow him as he came back out. I felt like an inspector from watching over his performance like this, but I was too curious not to observe him for a bit. His performance was even more astonishing; he was swift to serve tables and did his best to appear friendly to the customers. He was acting the same way as he would treat his fans, and to say I was impressed would be an understatement. I do not know when he had suddenly gained this energy during the day, but it seems like a miracle had taken place.

Tenma-kun and Mashiro-kun received their orders first, and I had to wait a little while before mine arrived. I did not wish to keep them from eating, so they started without me. Not too long after, I spotted Ritsu-senpai carefully making his way over, somehow managing to maintain a brisk pace whilst carrying a platter of pastries in each hand. I was amazed by his graceful maneuver as he placed my orders before me, not a single individual pastry touching another. I could see the smirk form on his lips as I cast a dumbfounded stare at all the sweets I had ordered, not a single one something I did not ask for.

"So if that's all you three are having, be sure to bring up your check to the front when you're done~" He was about to walk away when I realized something was amiss. With a smug 'Aha!' I called Ritsu-senpai back, puffing out my chest as I declared that he made a mistake.

"Ritsu-senpai, I do not recall ordering this particular _mousse_ ," I explained, pointing at the object in question.

"Mhm, I know~" Ritsu-senpai added, confusing me with his confident tone. "That's because _I_ did."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, he winked and said it was 'on the house.' I felt my face flush as he turned around and left to attend to the other tables. I sunk a little in my seat as I guiltily gazed at all the pastries I had lined before me. Although I did want to have a taste of each, there was no way that I would be able to finish everything on my own. I asked for the aid of Tenma-kun and Mashiro-kun to help me eat everything here, all aside from the mousse, which I kept to myself. Since Ritsu-senpai was treating me for this one, it would be impolite not to finish all of it by myself.

I carefully scooped up a part of the mousse with my spoon as I lifted the piece towards my mouth. The creamy texture seemed to melt in my mouth, and it was just sweet enough so that it was not too overwhelming in flavor. Ritsu-senpai had astutely chosen a strawberry mousse, and I could not pick a better choice of a word than 'marvelous' to describe its taste.

I had become so entranced in devouring the delectable treats before me that I had failed to notice Hajime-kun run up to our table with his apron on, smiling and asking how we were doing. I thanked him and the others for introducing me to this cafe, and he spoke excitedly for a little bit about his job here. However, his demeanor quickly changed to a more anxious expression as he glanced to the side, appearing in search of something. He lowered his voice a bit, just enough so that we could hear over the noise.

"Um...to be honest, it can be a little overwhelming...I don't mind working hard too much since I'm used to it, but I'm really worried about Ritsu-senpai," he explained, a defeated look appearing across his face. I was about to ask what he meant, but he quickly stuttered out an apology as he ran off to tend to the other tables. I must have had on a rather troubled expression because the other two Ra*bits tried to cheer me up. Even though I told them not to worry, I couldn't help but start feeling a bit of anxiety start to occupy my thoughts.

I half-heartedly stuck my spoon partway into the parfait, more preoccupied with glancing around the cafe to indulge in its sweetness. I identified a few of the same green aprons fluttering about among the crowd. All I spotted was the blur of the color flashing by for an instant before it vanished from my field of vision. My eyes finally locked onto Ritsu-senpai, who was moving a little more sluggishly than the other waiters. He nearly stumbled a couple times, something I would rarely see him do. When he puts his mind to it, he's capable of carrying out a task rather flawlessly, but it seemed like he was struggling. Since this must be his first job, it would be normal for him to make a few mistakes here and there, but something was certainly amiss.

Even from a distance apart, I recognized the exhaustion etched into his face. The dark circles under his eyes appeared more vivid than yesterday, and his complexion was looking worse. Had I not been so involved in my own excitement over seeing Ritsu-senpai working, I would have noticed sooner and had advised that he rest. It's foolish of him to push himself beyond what he can handle.

The spoon reached about halfway to my mouth before I let it fall from my hands. The moment I saw the unsteady wavering in his step, I dropped anything I was holding and abruptly rose from my seat. I did not respond to the others as my feet hit the floorboards, propelling me over to where Ritsu-senpai was standing.

"Ritsu-senpai!!!" I did not hesitate to loudly call out his name. His eyes closed for a second as the floor gave out beneath him. A collective gasp resounded across the room as my arms reached out for him when he listlessly fell forward, just seconds away from his head clashing against the wooden surface of the ground. His eyes darted open from the sudden movement as I caught a hold of his arm, instinctively pulling him towards me before he could fall any further.

My heartbeat resonated from within my throat as I shakily held him tightly into my chest. I could feel the quickened rise and fall of his chest as he leaned against me. I was squeezing him so tightly that he was likely experiencing a bit of pain, but I was in too much shock to release my grip.

"Ritsu-senpai, are you alright?!" I blurted out. The whispering from around me seemed to blend in, but I could pick up some parts of people's conversations. The lines 'Is he alright?' and 'Why is he holding him like that?' came up, and Ritsu-senpai must have heard as well because he seemed to snap out of his state for a moment to gently push me away, making my arms fall from around his back. I hadn't paid enough attention to how I had reached out to him until now, but most of my attention was still centered on Ritsu-senpai's sudden collapse.

"I'm fine..." he dryly replied, his face a little flushed. His eyes were anywhere but at me. Although his footing still appeared unsteady, he straightened his back and turned towards the crowd of people staring at him. He bowed deeply and formally apologized for the inconvenience, assuring them that it will not happen again. I merely continued to throw him a shocked look of disbelief. Surely, he would not be so foolish as to resume working in such a condition?!

Much to my dismay, he swiftly picked up the notepad that had fallen from his hands earlier and hurried off in the direction of the kitchen. The rest of the people in the cafe resumed their conversations, but I could not simply stand by and watch this play out.

"Ritsu-senpai, I am not finished speaking with you," I warned as my hand clasped the sleeve of his uniform. He shot me an impatient glare as he turned his head, but I refused to let go.

"I will not allow you to work yourself to complete exhaustion," I pressed. "As your _king_ , I ask that you take into consideration the detrimental aftermath that you will inevitably suffer if you continue to do more than is manageable."

So that I did not appear too haughty in my demands, I softened the tone of my voice and released my grip on his sleeve. Forcing a smile in dire times has become second nature to me, so I mustered up a false confidence capable of convincing both Ritsu-senpai and myself.

"If management proves to be difficult, I shall enact my family's secret technique and unveil to them the dire consequences that arise from pushing my comrade far past his limit. Forgive me if I speak in denial of your capabilities; I am well aware that you are a much more competent _knight_ than myself, but I speak for both your own safety and the future prosperity of _Knights_ when I advise that you take a break." I took a pause between my words when I peered at the weary, half-asleep idol gently swaying from side-to-side. "I must say, refusing this kind of opportunity is rather unusual for you, Ritsu-senpai. Especially in such a state..."

His eyes were barely open anymore, and I had a feeling he was droning out most of what I was saying. So that he understood the main point of my lecture, I needed to reiterate for him before he was to collapse again.

"Ritsu-senpai, I'll ask again," I quickly added. "Do you wish to rest?"

A weak nod was enough of a response for me. This stubborn behavior was certainly unusual for him when it came to taking breaks. I would have assumed that if he were unable to perform at his own pace that he would simply quit and try elsewhere, but he seemed especially inclined to keep working. Whatever the case was, this job was certainly of dire importance to him. I do not wish to take that away from him, but I cannot learn to live with myself if I allow one of my cherished knights to crumble before me.

* * *

I let the sleepy idol lean against me as I escorted him outside. I was expecting to have to utilize the most of the Suou family special technique, but management turned out to be quite understanding. I was most surprised by their comments regarding Ritsu-senpai; I had to ask twice when they referred to him using words such as 'diligent' and 'hard-working.' If Leader were still here, he would be convinced that he had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a different Ritsu-senpai.

The chime of bells bid us farewell as I guided him outside, making sure to move one step at a time for his benefit. Even if he insisted that I carry him, I have no intention of doing so and would rather not lug around someone of my weight. Since I did not want to drag him around like this much further, I led him over to a nearby bench.

The weather was still clear when we had started heading over, but now small specks of snow had started to fall from the sky. Gray clouds covered the sky so that only a streak of sunlight was peaking through. I brushed off the little snow that had gathered off the bench. I pulled my feet together and tightly crossed my arms so that the cold did not affect me; however, even as I braced myself for the winter air, a sudden gust of cold wind was still enough to make me shiver. The nearby comfort of warm temperature and sweet fragrances was tempting, but it would be impolite to overstay our welcome, especially after requesting an early leave.

Even after seating himself on the bench, Ritsu-senpai continued to lean into me. His breathing had turned quiet and shallow like he was asleep, so I decided not to wake him unless absolutely necessary. There were so many questions I had piling up in my head, but it would be callous of me to push him into staying up simply to satiate my own curiosity.

"Nn..." I heard a low sound coming from him as he nestled against my shoulder. I assumed that he was cold, but there wasn't much that I could offer him. Except...

"Ritsu-senpai," I quietly spoke, fingering the buttons of my jacket. "If you would like, shall I offer you my overcoat?"

"You'll get cold, won't you...? So I refuse." He leaned away for a moment, his eyes still half-closed as his body remained swaying slightly. I waited for a few seconds to see if he was about to do anything, but the most he did was gradually lean back against the bench, struggling with the temptation of sleep.

"Hey..." he quietly managed, frosty clouds forming with each breath. "You said you'll call your driver to take me home...?"

"Yes, and I have already made the call."

"Mhm, alright...Take me with you, okay?"

"...Hm?" I wasn't sure why he wished to come along and tossed him a quizzical look from the side. "Is there a reason you do not wish to return home?"

"Nnn..." he emitted a low grumble, an equally displeased look appearing on his face. "Yeeep. Anija's going to be there when I get back, and I'll never hear the end of it if he finds me looking like this...I'll just end up running away and becoming a lost child...♪ Maybe make my home in the woods, live with the bears..."

"Please do not say such careless things. I cannot imagine being content with living off of _salmon_ for the rest of your life...Er, that is not the issue here. Do you have another place you would be able to stay overnight?"

"Yep, with Su~chan♪" The carefree chime in his voice made my cheeks flush. As tempted as I was by his proposition, I knew I had to refuse.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible for tonight," I spoke with a shake of my head. "My family and I will be attending another social event, so I will be away until well into the night. And if I invite you over without a viable reason for your stay, I am afraid that will raise more suspicion than I can risk."

He stayed quiet for a bit as he seemed to mull over his thoughts. He stretched his arms before him and let out a yawn.

"Mm, okay~ That's fine, I'll just stay at Ma~kun's then."

"Isara-senpai?!" My voice came out louder than I had anticipated. He flinched at the sharp tone of my words, but my voice did not lower. My eyes narrowed at the very mention of his name. "You plan to stay overnight at Isara-senpai's? Mrrgh, if that is the case...I would rather you stay the night in my home."

"Ehh~ I thought you just said it would be impossible...?"

"That is, well..." I hesitated for a moment as I struggled to come up with a valid excuse for my sudden outburst. Nngh...Isn't staying the night going a little too far? It is not that I do not trust Ritsu-senpai, but that very thought makes my blood boil with jealousy.

"Su~chan..." He must have noticed the irritation in my voice because he paused for a bit to get my attention, lightly tugging at my sleeve until I looked at him. His scarlet eyes looked concerned, but it was tough to tell with how little light there was to see clearly. His eyes trailed to where he was tugging on my sleeve, then back at me. My mind was too preoccupied by his tactless remark and did not understand what he wanted, so I kept my arms crossed. A sigh just barely audible left his lips as he let go of my sleeve and leaned back against the bench.

"He's my brother," he finally said. Even though I had said nothing to elicit that reply, I knew why he had brought it up. I did not wish to press matters further and simply left the conversation hanging at those words. Now that he was already awake, I figured I can change the subject and kept talking to lighten the tension.

"Ritsu-senpai, why is it that you sought out this job in the first place? The news without a doubt astounded me, so I cannot help but be curious."

"I needed money..." Ritsu-senpai explained, drawing his legs to his chest to keep warm. "And Anija was too stingy to lend me all his savings, so I have to get it aaaall myself."

"If it is financial difficulties you are troubled by, I certainly would not mind sparing some change. If it may relieve you of your problems, I ask that you do not hesitate to allow me to assist you."

"Nnn...Nope, that won't do~" Ritsu-senpai grumbled, shaking his head in ardent disapproval. "I won't stoop that low...Besides, it's not as meddlesome as I thought~ As long as I get my sleep beforehand, I'll be fine."

"...Alright. However, please do not push yourself too hard." My words came out quieter than they had started, and I meant to say something slightly different, but my words derailed. Narukami-senpai's advice lingered in my mind as I had carefully formed the words in my head. The palms of my hands were starting to perspire, and my heart was beating out of my chest. Even though I had long wished to convey this to him and knew that he needed the support with all the work he was putting in, my mouth closed on its own. I wanted to say, 'I love you, Ritsu-senpai, so please take care of yourself,' but those words became caught in my throat.

"I told you, I'll be fine~...but that aside," he said, furrowing his eyebrows as he started to pout. "Shouldn't you be praising me instead~? Ahh, I don't get it...When I'm not doing anything, you nag me for being lazy, but when I'm actually working, you nag me for pushing myself too hard...? It's tiresome."

"Ah, my apologies..." I tentatively spoke, lowering my gaze to the ground. "Yes, you are correct; it seems I am still in a state of _shock,_ so I am still processing the fact. Please do not have me mistaken, I am certainly very _proud_ of you♪"

I tried to imitate what Ritsu-senpai usually does to praise me and reached my hand out towards him. I felt a little embarrassed once I actually placed my hand atop of his head because his surprised gaze was fixated on me, making it difficult to feel confident in my actions as I gently ruffled his hair. I only now realize that I have yet to pat his head in this manner; normally I do so if he decides to rest on my lap, but I am not accustomed to seeing him staring at me like this.

"Fufu, getting praise from Su~chan...? How rare~" His gentle smile quickly put me at ease. He readjusted his position, stretching his legs out behind him and carefully lowering his head onto my lap. I continued to brush through his hair, slowly running my fingers through the soft locks.

"So is that okay with you...?" he asked, his voice already grower quieter by the end of his sentence, like he was steadily falling back to sleep. My hand froze in place. Did he mean staying over at Isara-senpai's? So he would still request that even despite my aversion regarding the matter...I know it's childish to forbid him to go, but it still vexes me.

"...Yes," I lied. With his eyes now closed, he smiled. A quiet 'Thanks~' was all I received before he fell back into slumber. Even if I had a bad feeling about the whole idea, I did not wish to upset him over my irrational insecurities. Even if there was something starting between the two of them, I wished to turn a blind eye to it while I still had the privilege of having Ritsu-senpai beside me. Even if it was for only a little while longer...I wished to keep Ritsu-senpai to myself.

 


	3. Melted Pledge

Now that I was aware of the reason behind Ritsu-senpai's excessive tiredness during the unit meetings, I left him to rest and woke him only when necessary or once the meetings were over. Since he has work directly after, I gently shake his shoulders to wake him if he does not rise to the sound of my voice. However, even if I am unable to rouse him, the loud ringing from his phone is usually jarring enough to snap him out of his unconscious state.

"Nnnngh..." He groaned, attempting to sit up and nearly falling over in the process. His eyes still closed, he reached his hands across the floor, lackadaisically grabbing a hold of his phone and hanging up the call before lying back down. The room was silent again for merely a moment. Not long after, the same ringing sounds resounded throughout the studio. I was starting to feel a little annoyed at his indolent behavior and picked up the phone for him.

"Tsukasa Suou speaking," I answered, checking the number quickly to see who was calling. The caller ID showed 'Ma~kun,' so I assumed that he must have been calling about Ritsu-senpai's work. "My apologies for the wait; I shall have Ritsu-senpai outside as soon as possible."

I promptly hung up the call and grabbed his arm. He didn't seem to respond when I started pulling him across the ground, so I sped up my pace. I heard pained groans behind me as I dragged his body out the door.

"Owowowowow..." he continued to grumble. He became more alert soon after my feet hit the snow. Letting out a startled cry, he squirmed from behind me and finally struggled to his feet. I glanced back to be met with a snow-covered vampire staring at me blankly as his eyes shuttered open and closed.

"Ritsu-senpai, please wake up! It is time for you to head to work-Hyah?!" I did not expect him to so suddenly fall into me. His head rested on my shoulder as he leaned into me, nearly making me lose my balance.

"Ma~kun, hurry up and give me a piggyback ride already..." I grit my teeth at his careless misinterpretation and gently pushed him off my shoulders. His attention seemed to perk up a little when I shot him a stern look. The realization came in a little slow, so I had to clarify for him.

"My name is Tsukasa Suou," I declared, a low grumble coming from my throat as I defiantly put my hands on my hips. "Please do not have me mistaken for someone else. Now, if you would please adhere to your responsibilities and head to work, it would alleviate me of the task of watching over my _careless_ senior..."

As Ritsu-senpai continued to rub his eyes and cast me a sleepy look, I thought I heard a voice from behind me and turned my head. A familiar figure came running into view, waving his hand and calling out Ritsu-senpai's name. He seemed surprised to see me with him and greeted me as well once he had slowed down beside us. The three of us had formed a sort of triangle, where Isara-senpai and I both stood at either side of Ritsu-senpai. Isara-senpai addressed me with a smile as his brows knit together like he was troubled.

"Ahaha, sorry for making you put up with this guy..."

"Ah, no need to apologize!" I assured him, trying to appear confident despite the growing feelings of jealousy welling up inside me. I wish I could vanquish the very emotion entirely, but the most I could do was restrain the beast.

"So if I am not mistaken," I spoke as Isara-senpai stared cautiously at the wobbly Ritsu-senpai, whose eyes had closed once again. "Your mission here is to _escort_ Ritsu-senpai to his work? A wise decision, considering his ability to fall asleep just about anywhere, at anytime...I should thank you for the daunting task you must undertake each day."

"It's nothing, really," Isara-senpai explained as he tugged on Ritsu-senpai's sleeve to start walking. "There's no need to formally thank me or anything. I'm practically Ritsu's caretaker by this point."

"Mhm, that's right~" Ritsu-senpai chimed as he finally started moving along, albeit at a slow pace. I followed alongside him, with Isara-senpai on the opposite side. "Ma~kun's job is taking care of me, after all...♪ That aside, Su~chan, doesn't your driver pick you up on the other side of campus...?"

"Actually, I was thinking of joining the two of you, if I may," I boldly proposed. The words came out before I could fully think through my decision. Ritsu-senpai's eyes widened at my suggestion and said he won't mind but wanted to know why I wanted to join them, since my house was not along the way like Isara-senpai's. I quickly made up the excuse that I have been in need of some exercise anyway, so I excused myself for a moment as I called up my servant and explained the situation to him. By the time I had caught up with the two of them, Ritsu-senpai was leaning far into Isara-senpai and complaining to him about not carrying him there.

"Oi, Ritsu," Isara-senpai shrugged him off when he saw me approaching. "If he's coming along this time, the least you can do is stay awake, alright? I'll carry you next time."

Ritsu-senpai slid off his shoulder and groggily started to march forward, appearing a little upset from being rejected a piggyback ride. Isara-senpai tried to talk to him to keep him awake, and Ritsu-senpai joked around with him for a while, completely oblivious that I was right beside him. It was clear as day that I was the out-of-place one here, even though I am Ritsu-senpai's partner, not Isara-senpai...

Unsure of how to add to their conversation and not wanting to appear rude, I remained silent as the two of them continued to chat. I glanced towards Ritsu-senpai, who seemed more alert than he had been only a few minutes prior. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but Ritsu-senpai appeared wholly invested in talking to Isara-senpai, even waving his hands often to add gestures to his responses. His face seems to have lightened up completely. It's amazing how close they are...There is no mistaking it that they are childhood friends. The more I observe how easily they get along, the more I feel like nothing more than an onlooker—someone who doesn’t belong.

I became so ensnared within my own thoughts that I had not realized that Ritsu-senpai had called my name. I slowly turned my attention back to him and was met with a confused look from the other.

"Su~chan, everything alright...? You haven't said a word since. It's unusual for you to be so quiet..."

"Hm? Ah, yes...Forgive me, I am merely a bit _tired_ is all."

"Hey, uh..." Isara-senpai started, leaning his head a little forward so that he could face me. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I don't mind leaving if that's better for you. My house is just around the corner, anyway."

"Ah, that's not the case at all!" I immediately denied, starting to feel a little guilty for behaving in such a childish manner. "My apologies, it seems that I am not myself today; normally I am a much more capable conversationalist than this."

"Don't worry about it," he spoke with a shake of his head. He had already started heading off in a different direction, causing Ritsu-senpai and I to stop in our tracks as he bid us farewell. Even though he was steadily moving in the direction of his home, Ritsu-senpai still looked perplexed about what he was doing.

"Ehh~...Ma~kun, you're not coming with us...?" he pleaded, showing him a pouty look in response to his hesitant one. He urged him to help carry him over, and Isara-senpai had to remind him that he won't be able to do that today. Although I found it odd that he had decided to turn back, a part of me was cheering. It is not that I have anything against Isara-senpai as a person; I simply do not like the fact that Ritsu-senpai is completely neglecting me for his sake. It doesn't help that Isara-senpai is a member of Knights’ rival unit, Trickstar…

However, after reflecting upon my actions, I can only conclude that it is as a result of my own demeanor that he had decided to take his leave early. Ahh, how foolish of me...This is not the way a member of the Suou family should behave. I must repent for my carelessness later.

"Ritsu-senpai, please excuse me for such improper behavior..." I lamented as I saw him approach. I let out a surprised gasp when he abruptly fell against my shoulder like he had earlier.

"That's right, you made me lose my primary vehicle...Now make up for it by carrying me there yourself...♪"

"I am afraid I must refuse," I spoke while carefully pushing him off me. I asked which way was his work and started marching off in the direction that he had pointed to. I had to glance behind me to make sure he was still following along and had not fallen asleep in the middle of the road. He had to run for a short few seconds to match my pace. If his work was to start soon, I assumed that we did not have the time to squander with idling around.

"Su~chan, waaait..." I slowed down just enough so that he would be able to catch up. There was a pause in my step when he clasped the sleeve of my uniform. My heartbeat started to resound in my ears the further his hand moved down my sleeve. A comforting feeling washed over me when his fingers curled around my hand, interweaving our fingers and clutching my hand tightly. My steps slowed as I cautiously lifted my head to meet Ritsu-senpai's crimson eyes.

"Su~chan. Are you alright? You've been acting really strange lately...If you're hiding something, I'll get mad, you know~" I gave him the same response, blaming my negligence on the basis that I was too tired to behave like I normally would. It would be impudent of me to bring up Isara-senpai again solely for the purpose of questioning him of their relationship, so I kept up a normal conversation, asking him about his work and how he's been doing as of late. I tried to push away the cruel thoughts that were gnawing at my brain and assured myself that Ritsu-senpai is perfectly content being with me. However, even as I struggled to convince myself that everything was alright, my tired brain could not help but point out how much happier Ritsu-senpai seemed when he was conversing with Isara-senpai. I cannot help but wonder if he would be a better alternative than myself...

Ritsu-senpai must have noticed the change in my tone, which I tried to quickly rectify, but I only made it more apparent that there was something clearly wrong. However, the most he did was cast me an odd look. He remained silent and allowed me to recollect my thoughts, but his hand steadily slipped from mine.

We eventually stopped in front of his work after having walked in silence for a bit. Neither of us seemed to know what to say, so any conversation we were having disappeared into the cool, winter air. Just beyond the glass windows, the steam billowing from the coffee atop the wooden tables made the warmth run through me, even though I was on the other side of the wall. It felt strange—I was standing here in the frigid cold just seconds away from being somewhere warm and comfortable. Even with Ritsu-senpai right beside me, I could not feel any warmth. What little that was left from when he was holding my hand had promptly vanished.

"Well, I am glad we were able to make it here on time," I finally spoke, taking a quick glance at my phone's clock just to make sure. "I suppose this is where we part ways then? If that is the case, let me remind you that while you have work to attend to, do not neglect your practice for the upcoming lives and ensure that you are well rested by then. We can work rehearsals around your schedule if it proves to be difficult to arrange a time."

I bid him farewell and started to take off, but he blocked off my path, nearly making me collide with him. His stern gaze left me paralyzed. With the way he was facing, the light was coming from behind him and caused his face to appear darkened. An amused grin soon warped his expression, and I felt uneasy for an entirely different reason. I felt all the more flustered when he pulled me close to him to the point where our noses were practically touching.

"Hey, haven't you been a little too cold lately...? You weren't really going to leave me here without properly saying goodbye, were you...?"

"I am not sure I follow..." My voice grew a lot quieter than usual since he was so close to me. I could hear the pounding of my heart ticking like a clock as my palms started to perspire. I was not sure how to react and had placed my hands against Ritsu-senpai's chest. I allowed him to slowly lower my arms to my side as he gradually leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. The warmth of his lips still lingered on mine as he drew back just slightly, his face expressionless as he looked to me for guidance. A smile inevitably washed over my face, and I returned the gesture with a longer, equally sweet kiss. The same, comforting sentiment I felt when gazing through the window into the peaceful cafe coursed through me.

"Ritsu-senpai..." I quietly spoke, still a little flustered by his sudden actions. I was tempted to be a little greedy and go in for more, but the loud swinging of the door and the chimes that came with it took me by surprise. Without meaning to, I let out a yelp and jumped into Ritsu-senpai's chest.

"U-Um, I'm so sorry!!!" a startled voice cried out, bashfully stuttering his way into a conversation. I could tell by the familiar, cute-sounding voice that it was none other than Hajime-kun. "I-I just saw that Ritsu-senpai was standing outside, so I, um, wanted to come get you but, um, I d-didn't see Suou-kun with you! I d-didn't mean to get in the way of anything, I-I'm so sorry!!!"

The poor idol sounded like he was going to start crying out of sheer awkwardness and embarrassment, but I was in no better a place. My arms were still shamelessly wrapped around Ritsu-senpai as I clung to him for my life. Ritsu-senpai, please forgive me for displaying such an act in front of someone we know, no less! Ahh, how great it would be to simply vanish into the snow right this instant...!

As I was about to pull away and hastily conjure up an excuse for my sudden behavior, all the heat rushed to my face as Ritsu-senpai pulled me in closer so that I could not make my escape. I could just make out the low chuckle that left his mouth.

"Don't worry, don't worry~ You're not getting in the way of anything, we were just saying goodbye. Su~chan's a spoiled child, so he loooves getting affection like this♪"

"Mrrrghh...!" I grit my teeth as I let out a flustered and annoyed sound. Ritsu-senpai squeezed me tightly and patted my head when he finally let go, that mischievous grin of his teasing me further. More undignified sounds reverberated from within my throat. Hajime-kun's flustered expression seemed to revert back to normal for a bit as he laughed and tentatively approached the two of us.

"U-Um, I never knew that about you, Suou-kun♪ Ehehe, Niichan loved spoiling us like that, too, so is it okay if I also try it? You're always so serious that it's kind of a relief knowing you have a cute side, too...♪" I was about to retort but immediately stiffened in place when Hajime-kun shyly gave me a hug. As this is something highly unexpected for me, I simply stood in place and accepted the gesture. Since receiving a hug from Hajime-kun feels akin to hugging a stuffed animal, I do not altogether mind. However, it is still rather embarrassing as it leaves me with not knowing what to do or how to react.

My entire face had gone red, and I shot an annoyed glare at a smiling Ritsu-senpai, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. I did not want to say anything out of courtesy to Hajime-kun, who was smiling sweetly by the time he let go.

"Er, that was not entirely necessary, but thank you," I said, receiving a disapproving look from Ritsu-senpai.

"Su~chan's just being shy~" Ritsu-senpai teased, reassuring Hajime-kun with a playful smile. He quickly added on before I could retort, his eyes wandering off in the direction of the cafe. "Anyways, my shift is just about starting, so...Ha~kun, I'll see you inside, okay?"

Hajime-kun gave a quick nod and then bowed to me as well, telling me to take care. Although still a little flustered by his sudden pampering, I feel like I can more easily understand how truly cunning he is. His skill to gather the attention of his seniors so easily through the power of his cuteness cannot be underestimated; he has the natural charm to draw others to him without having to put in the effort. Perhaps this is the power that stems from being a big brother? Being an only child, I must admit I'm a little envious.

My attention was diverted back to Ritsu-senpai, who playfully stuck out his tongue when he caught my gaze. The annoyed grumbling grew louder as my face heated up once again.

"Ritsu-senpai, just what was the meaning of that?!" I exclaimed, too upset to know to keep the volume of my voice in check. I stomped over to him, my hands back on my hips as I continued to scold him. "Please do not make up such _nonsense_ to my fellow classmates! What will they think when-Mmph?!"

I let out a startled sound as my words were silenced by a pair of lips pressing against mine. It was short and sweet, but the gesture still caught me off guard and left me a flustered mess. My words jumped back into my throat after he had pulled away, offering me that sly grin as he patted me on the head.

"I'll see you later then~ The upcoming DreamFes is only a few days from now, so get some rest, okay~?"

Since I was rendered speechless, I managed a nod and smiled as I waved to him goodbye. Once the door had closed, the only sounds were that of the distant chattering of people as they explored the rest of the shopping district. My feet had been standing in snow for so long that I was starting to feel cold, but I remained stationary for a minute as I pulled out my phone to call my driver. Even as I held up the device and found the contact I needed to call, my finger remained hovering over the green call button. My gaze had instead turned upwards, at the frosted windows of the cafe.

My eyes rested upon the booth that my fellow classmates and I had been seated in, the chocolaty colors of the table and seats drawing me in. A young couple seemed caught in a pleasant conversation: an elegantly dressed lady and suited man enjoyed what I presume to be coffee alongside various sweets that lay scattered across the table. The lady seemed to giggle as she opened her mouth to eat some of the desert handed to her by her partner, and I could not help but imagine Ritsu-senpai in her place.

The last date we were supposed to have gone on was meant to be a parlor similar to this very cafe, but as we were unable to arrive before closing time, we had missed our chance. Perhaps when we have more time, I shall take him here for our date♪

Perhaps then, I shall have mustered the courage to tell him 'I love you.'

* * *

My parents were hesitant about letting me leave the manor on the evening of Christmas, but it was something too important to miss. Since it had started snowing again, I decided it would be best to bring a coat and scarf to shield me from the frigid cold. The warmth of the car would only last for so long, so I braced myself ahead of time for the drastic change in temperature. My eyes wandered to the frosted glass of the window and peered past it. The sun had recently set, so street signs and shop lights had started flashing their bright, neon signs into the darkened sky.

I stepped out into the frozen street when my driver pulled to a stop, swiftly shutting the door behind me to ensure that no cold air made its way in. My shoes scrapped against the icy floor as I quickened my pace in the direction that I was to meet him. I held the present under my arm as I broke into a slight run. The streets that were sometimes filled with the rowdy yells of drunkards had grown silent for the holiday. I searched for any landmarks which I identified and would eventually lead me to my destination.

Upon arriving at the closed cafe, I slowed down when I saw the person I was searching for waiting by the same bench from a couple days ago. He had curled up across its surface, his legs folded in and just barely hanging off the edge as snow collected atop his clothes. Normally I would scold him for doing something so dangerous, but I could not garner the will to do so in the spirit of Christmas. I instead woke him up by calling to him as I gently ran my hand across the top of his head, brushing away specks of snow with my fingers. As his eyes slowly shuttered open, a smile made its way to his face when he saw that it was me.

"Ritsu-senpai, _Merry Christmas_ ☆" I lowered my head to plant a quick kiss atop his head before he slowly propped himself up and stretched his arms above his head. He readjusted his legs so that space cleared up beside him, so I promptly sat down with the present in my lap.

"Mhm, Merry Christmas~...♪"

"Ritsu-senpai, please look!" I cheerfully exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement. I held out my present for him to accept. "It would be an honor if you would accept my _present_ to you♪ I made an attempt to wrap it myself this time, so please excuse the messy handiwork."

"It's fine~ I think you did great, Su~chan." He reached for the present and placed it by his side, away from me so that it did not cause an obstruction. He removed his scarf and used it to cover the surface of the present so that snow would not fall onto it and soak through the paper wrapping. I let out a small chuckle when he gently patted my head.

"Fufu, are you not planning to open it just yet?"

"I would love to, but I don't want the snow to get on it. You should probably do that with mine, too, since I worked real hard for it~" He reached into his pocket to pull out a small, decorated box similar to the one I received from him last Christmas. However, this one was red and green with a neatly tied ribbon at the top. I graciously accepted the present, running my fingers across the scarlet ribbon as I lowered the gift onto my lap. Judging from the size, I wonder if it is another accessory. Whatever it is, since it is from Ritsu-senpai, I shall be sure to treasure it♪

"Ritsu-senpai, is this really alright?" I asked, noticing the haggard expression on his face showing in the little moonlight that was able to shine its way through the clouds. "You are clearly worn out, which I can only imagine is from the combination of the work required of your job and the onslaught of lives we engaged in...If you would prefer to return home and rest, I will not hold that against you."

"Nn...Nope, not happening~ I promised I would spend the evening with you, right? Well, a promise is a promise...♪ It's been a while since we've had this kind of time together, so there's no point in wasting it, right~?" His eyebrows scrunched together as a frown overwrote the previously carefree expression. "But all the shops are already closed...Everything closes early on this day, so we can't really go anywhere..."

"That's alright!" I assured him. "I did mention that I did not need anything _extravagant_ to enjoy this evening with you. Just staying here on this bench and talking is enough for me♪"

"Fufu, so humble~ If I were you, I'd call up my servants and request an express sweets delivery service or something...like room service, but on the go♪"

"You certainly have some rather _peculiar_ ideas sometimes, Ritsu-senpai." My thumbs dug into the corners of the box-like present as I talked. I made sure to cover it with my palms so that the snow would not make its way onto its surface, but to my luck it was snowing significantly less than when I was on the way here. It worries me to think that Ritsu-senpai had to wait in such harsh weather conditions, but thankfully there had not been too much snow on him when I arrived.

"Since it is Christmas evening, it must have been difficult to convince your family to be away for some time," I spoke as I outstretched my hand to check if it was still snowing.

"Mhm, it was mostly Anija who gave me the most trouble though...Especially when I told him I'll be staying over at your place."

"...Pardon?" I asked, not sure if I heard correctly. His carefree nodding only added to the confusion. Had I...invited him over? I would think that I'd remember such details.

"Only if you'll let me, of course~" he chimed, stretching his arms in front of him as he leaned against the bench. "It wouldn't be the first time I've stayed over at someone else's for Christmas, but I guess this would be a first for us, huh...♪ But your parents should be fine with that, right...? I mean, I go over so often that even all the servants know who I am. They make me cookies and tea when you're not spoiling me enough~"

"T-That's not the problem here!" I stammered, my face already starting to feel flushed. "Nnngh, please do not so casually decide things on your own...!"

"Fufu, but you wouldn't mind, would you...?" I wanted to eradicate that smug look from his face, but the most that I was able to answer with was a series of embarrassed grumbling.

"You are certainly rather _carefree,_ aren't you?" I huffed. "Would this truly be alright with your parents though?"

"Yeah, they don't mind since I've already celebrated with them...♪ As I said, the only one it bothers is Anija, who I'd rather get away from anyway. I used to do this a lot when I would celebrate with Ma~kun, too." I froze at the mention of his name but did my best to maintain my demeanor.

"Ah, so you are used to commemorating the holiday with Isara-senpai then?"

"Yep, but it's no big deal~ I'd rather spend this year with Su~chan, since we're dating and all...Actually, there's something that I've been meaning to ask."

My attention perked up at the serious tone of his voice. My hands tightly wrapped around the box in my lap, the edges of the box lightly digging into my palms. I could tell by his unwavering gaze and narrowed eyebrows that he was about to say something unpleasant.

"You get an uneasy look on your face when I mention Ma~kun...is there something that you don't like about him?" I hesitated before answering because I couldn't find the right answer to his question. I did not want to admit that I was jealous, so I simply stayed silent as I could neither deny it nor affirm it. However, it seems that my silence was enough of an answer. I stared into the snow for a little while as the tension hung high in the air. Eventually, Ritsu-senpai's voice broke through the icy barrier.

"Hey, how come you're so far away...? I would say I won't bite, but that would be a lie~" he spoke as he patted the space next to him. As I had sat closer to the opposite end of the bench, I gradually made my way closer until we were side-by-side. However, he seemed to detect my discomfort and his voice grew quiet.

"You know, you've had this distraught look on your face since you got here...Even if you try to cover it up with politeness and pleasantries, a facade like that won't last forever." I hesitated some more, so he kept talking, his voice retaining that same, serious tone. He leaned his head forward to look at me, his expressionless eyes locking with mine. "There's been something on your mind, right? You keep denying it by saying 'it's fine' and 'I'm alright,' but that's all just a lie, isn't it? If there's something bothering you, you should tell me."

"Ritsu-senpai, I...I would rather not discuss such matters on _Christmas_. Please do me the favor of easing your mind of any worries concerning myself and focus on enjoying the holiday." Although I had spoken in my usual, confident tone, Ritsu-senpai still sighed and shook his head.

"I can't enjoy it when you're clearly miserable though...I want you to be having fun, too~" He tried to reassure me with a kind smile, but somehow that felt even more painful. I grit my teeth as I glanced back down at the neatly wrapped present. I wished to suppress my thoughts until I learned to eradicate them completely, but it seems that the longer I wait, the worse they become.

My hands tightened around the box, starting to nervously shake from what I was about to say. Although I wished to live in denial for a little longer, how much I longed to cherish what I had left...I was well aware that it was far too cruel and selfish of me to continue doing so. Ritsu-senpai deserves more than this, and the only obstruction is none other than myself. I cannot allow myself to become the roadblock to his happiness, so even if it causes me to break apart, I wish to grant him the path he would have preferred.

"...Alright," I finally answered, my voice barely audible. The acceleration of my heart was starting to make me a little dizzy, but I was no longer hesitating. "If you really wish to know...I have been battling with some thoughts for a couple weeks now. I have certainly had these thoughts before, but only now have I seen them so clearly painted out for me..."

I couldn't face Ritsu-senpai and lowered my head. As much as I wanted to shut my eyes and run away, the time to play the coward was long over. As the king of Knights...no, as a fellow knight, I knew I had to do what was best for my comrade, even if it means walking away with a few scars.

"Ritsu-senpai, please allow me to speak for a minute," I spoke, mouthing the words as if I were merely reciting them. "Lately, I have been wondering...If we had not started dating, would you be going out with Isara-senpai instead? It is no doubt that the two of you are close...surely he would be better suited to be your partner. Ritsu-senpai, do you..."

I had to pause between my sentences as the words became caught in my throat. When I tried to speak up again, even I could barely hear what I was saying.

"Ritsu-senpai, do you regret going out with me?" I didn't dare to look at Ritsu-senpai when I spoke, but now the words were spilling from my mouth, not knowing how or when to stop. "After all, you have known Isara-senpai for much longer than me, and it is clear that he's very important to you...more important than someone like myself. I cannot help but wonder if you ever think, 'Perhaps this was a mistake?'"

My body was visibly shaking by this point, but I made no attempt to hide it. The box I had tried so hard to protect became covered in drops of water, sullying the beautiful wrapping he put so much work into. My voice felt like it was going to break, but it managed to quietly utter a few more words.

"Am I...no good?" I could no longer speak any more even if I wanted to because a lump had formed in my throat, preventing any words from coming out. I was ashamed to be seen in such a state and lifted one hand to cover my eyes with my palm. As much as I had wished to be seen in a much more dignified form, it seems that my emotions have bested me.

I refused to open my eyes when Ritsu-senpai lowered my hand from my face. I felt his thumb gently brush the tears from the corner of my eye, but there was no point because more came out to take its place.

"...Su~chan?" His voice sounded different than usual; he was still as quiet as always, but there was a wavering in his tone, like the syllables were being broken up. I wish that he would stop looking at my shameful self and simply leave me be, but since that was not happening, I knew I had to face him eventually. I struggled to open my eyes and was met with a blurry image of Ritsu-senpai facing me, one hand still on my face as the other rested atop of mine, prying my fingers from the box so that he could tightly hold onto my hand. I tried to blink away the tears from my obscured vision. While Ritsu-senpai's figure managed to form and I could make out the details of his face more clearly, his eyes still remained blurry. I had never before seen such a vividly distraught expression from Ritsu-senpai.

I wanted to apologize for making him feel so upset, but my words remained caught in my throat as Ritsu-senpai gently pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my back. The moment he held me tightly against him, I couldn't hold it in anymore. The miserable sobs started pouring out of me. Such a pathetic sight should have me revoked of my status as leader and have me rejected by the other knights, but Ritsu-senpai continued to hold me close to him. The warmth of his grip only made me cry even more. I couldn't understand why he was doing this. I was clearly the source of his pain, so would it not be more sensible to get mad or simply leave out of frustration? Here I was, spouting such absurdities yet still being granted the honor of Ritsu-senpai's comforting embrace.

I don't know how long I had remained that way, but he continued to hold me until my sobs had quieted. I lay listlessly against Ritsu-senpai's chest until he steadily removed his arms from my back. I tried to sit up and appear proper like I always would, but my shoulders slumped on their own. I hadn't realized that I was still holding the present he had bestowed upon me, and my eyes lifelessly moved to there. Ritsu-senpai was the first to speak up as he struggled to adjust his voice to his usual tone.

"Hey, do you want to take a look at the present I got you? I think you'll be really surprised~..."

I weakly nodded and undid the ribbon tying it together. Upon carefully lifting the lid, I was initially confused when I saw two slips of paper tucked into the box. A purple banner lined the right sides, while a pink castle accompanied the elaborate text. When I brought one closer to my face, I had to read it a couple times to make sure I was not imagining things.

"These are...tickets?" I asked, my fingers running across the surface of the paper to make sure I was not mistaken. "Tickets...for a famous _amusement park_?" Ritsu-senpai responded with a smile as he nodded, allowing me a few moments to process.

"They were a little expensive, and I didn't have enough when you brought up that you've been meaning to go," he explained. "If it were anyone else who would have asked, I wouldn't have cared. Even for Ma~kun, the most I got him was an album he really wanted, but even that felt like it took too much trouble to get. Fufu, I hope you don’t mind if I invite myself along~"

He chuckled, the smile still plastered on his face as he continued to observe my dumbfounded expression.

"You know~ I never thought I'd ever go through this much effort for someone, but when I saw that sparkly look in your eyes when you got really excited talking about going to an amusement park, my goal was already set. Fufu, the whole time I was working, I kept thinking, 'So this is love, huh~...?' I thought such a thing would be troublesome, but...it actually feels kind of nice."

My hands were still nervously clutching the tickets as Ritsu-senpai focused his gaze back onto me. That same, kind smile directed towards me left a warm feeling lingering in my chest. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the lips, which I eagerly returned. When he withdrew, he showed me another sweet smile as he brushed his hand through my hair.

"...I love you, Su~chan." The very words immediately made tears well up in my eyes, and I wanted to fall back into his chest as he continued gently running his fingers through my hair. "I thought it was obvious, but...if you're getting this worked up over nothing, I must be doing something wrong. If anything like this ever comes up again, let me know, okay...? I don't like seeing you this upset."

His smile wavered for a moment as his grip on my hand strengthened. I hate for Ritsu-senpai to see me in this state, but it was difficult to put an end to once it had already started.

"...Hey. Did I say something strange...? You're crying again..." I fervently shook my head, showing him a bright smile as a small laugh left my mouth.

"I'm just...incredibly _happy_ ," I spoke, continuing to smile as I leaned in and gave Ritsu-senpai a short kiss. I was glad to see that that was enough to reassure him and to earn another one of his warm smiles. He eagerly returned the kiss, his hand tightly squeezing my own as he pressed his lips against mine. The sweet taste of his lips left me hungry for me, so I greedily snuck in my tongue. I let the tickets slip from my fingers as I cupped my hand around the side of his jaw, keeping his head locked in place. The heat from his tongue playfully wrestling along with mine warmed up the rest of my body in this frigid cold. I steadily withdrew from the kiss, keeping my head close to his and letting our heated breaths fill the frosty air. I showed him another amiable smile, tempted to childishly pull him into another hug and fall asleep against his warm body.

"I love you, too, Ritsu-senpai." My response garnered a chuckle and kindhearted smile from the other.

"...I know." He gave me one last, quick kiss before leaning back against the bench and stretching his arms above his head. I turned my body to face the street and sat upright with my hands folded atop my lap. I made sure that the tickets were safely placed inside the box and tucked away beside me. Since it was no longer snowing, I did not have to worry about them getting wet as long as they remained on the dry area of the bench. I felt the weight of Ritsu-senpai's body as he steadily leaned against my shoulder, one hand reaching for mine as he interlocked his fingers with my own.

"Nn...Sorry, Su~chan, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stay up..."

"That is alright, please rest if you need it. ...Moreover, we'll be seeing more of each other in the morning, so there's no need to keep yourself up if you are unable." I felt my cheeks flush as I said the words, but I felt more contented than flustered. I'm sure Ritsu-senpai felt the same because he smiled and squeezed my hand, chiming the words, 'I'm glad~'

"However," I added, worry rising to my voice. "If you continue on this path, I fear that you may collapse when I'm unavailable to assist you...I am incredibly amazed by your newfound _resolve_ , but please be watchful of your health."

"Yep, yep~...There's no need to worry though, since I'm quitting."

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, a little taken off guard by his sudden decision. "Ah, is that really alright? I certainly _encourage_ you to work harder, and having a part-time job may prove beneficial in moderation..."

"It's fine, I've had this in mind from the start, anyway..." Ritsu-senpai mumbled as he shifted in place to adjust his position, closing in on any gaps between us and replacing the cold air with his warmth. "It wasn't so bad while it lasted, but it may be too much...I'm still trying to adjust my sleep cycle, but I guess something like that is impossible to change so suddenly, huh~? If I keep sleeping through class, I'll probably get held back another year...But then I might end up in the same class as Su~chan, so it's not so bad~"

" _Jesus Christ,_ Ritsu-senpai!!!" I snapped, receiving an annoyed grumble from the other. "Please learn to prioritize! I will not allow my senior to fall into the same grade as myself. Even if we are studying different material, allow me to assist you with your studies."

"Okay, okay~" Ritsu-senpai mumbled, the drowsiness showing through in his tone as he half-spoke, half-yawned his words. "That means I'll be staying over at Su~chan's more, right~? Then it doesn't sound so bad...♪"

He brushed up against my shoulder and his grip on my hand loosened, so I assumed that he was starting to drift off to sleep. I needed to confirm one last thing with him before he went to sleep, however, so I quietly added a few words to momentarily disrupt the silence.

"Ritsu-senpai, though it is needless to say, your health is of dire importance to me. If I may be so bold, I have to call to attention something rather worrisome to me...You can be careless with your health, thinking that you are able to take on rash decisions that push your body past its limit without repercussion. If an event arises which requires that you take such drastic measures, even if it is for my sake, please consult with me first. If something were to happen to you as a result, how do you think I would react? Since you stick by your word, let us make a promise."

I stuck out my pinky and held my hand in front of his. I felt a little embarrassed to be enacting a pinky promise at my age, but making a promise with Ritsu-senpai is like signing a contract; he will carry through with the pact no matter what the conditions. If this will be enough to ensure his well-being, I wished to do my part as a knight and protect him from harm.

"If either you or I are pushed beyond our limits, we shall take it upon ourselves to rest and abide in each other if the task at hand is too much for one person to handle."

"Mm, easy~" he said as he linked his pinky with mine. "I love Su~chan, so I don't want to see you pushing yourself so much, either, okay~...? I'm not the only one who worked himself to exhaustion this month. You're so stubborn, so you still have trouble relying on your seniors to help you. That's what we're here for, you know~? Even if you're our 'King,' to me and Nacchan, you're still our cute little Suekko-chan. Don't be afraid to rely on us a little more..."

He let his hand fall from the air, but he continued to hold onto mine as he lowered his hand onto my leg. His light breathing indicated that he had drifted off to sleep, so I gently leaned my head against his and closed my eyes as well. I tightly squeezed his hand and drew it closer to me. I wanted to provide him with the warmth and comfort I have been lacking as of late. I wanted to assure him that I will stand by his side not just as his knight, but as his partner.

"...Even if you or I should be on the brink of collapse," I quietly spoke, my words cutting into the silent air. "I shall extend my arm and carry the weight of your burdens upon my shoulders. If it is not too selfish of me to ask, allow me to shoulder your troubles alongside you so that I may keep you from falling. As the person you love...as the person who loves you, allow me to remain by your side."

 


End file.
